Craig Feldspar
Craig Feldspar, played by David Anthony Higgins, is Lois' neurotic, though well-intentioned depending on the situation, co-worker at the Lucky Aide. It was made obvious on numerous occasions that Craig is in love with Lois. Biography In Episode 512 - "Softball" - Craig, nicknamed "The Satin Hammer", plays for the Lucky Aide softball team and remarks to a disbelieving Malcolm that he had been scouted by the "Kyoto Crazy Phantoms". He then makes a diving play on a seemingly unplayable ball to prove his ability. He appears frequently in the show, especially during later seasons, as his character becomes more entwined with Lois and her family. After entrusting his house and cat ("Jelly Bean") to Dewey's care while he is away, and the resulting fire that destroys it, he lives with Malcolm's family for a short time until the boys' scheme to cover their tracks ends up getting him out. As pitiful as his life is, Craig much prefers this over being under the rule of his fitness minded father who owns a successful chain of gyms. The series ends with Reese Wilkerson moving out of the house and becoming Craig's roommate. Though he thinks himself a close friend of the Family, The truth is they really can't stand Craig and like everyone else, find him irritating and insufferable. Craig also Obnoxiously milks any form of personal power he's given. In the season 4 episode "Forwards Backwards", Hal had a bad time trying to buy a comic book for Malcolm's birthday and, despite Lois' admonitions, he had to seek Craig's help with the negotiations. However, his constant demanding drove him crazy and an insult led to him abandoning Hal. Later on, Craig was able to save Hal from buying a bad comic book mark-up and forced the owner, Dean, to negotiate for a better comic book. Craig first thought of this as the beginning of a friendship between him and Hal. But when He invited Hal to a comic convention, Hal Flatly told him, "I have a life Craig." He was also enlisted by Reese after he got his driver's license suspended in "Malcolm Holds His Tongue". However, Craig had plans of his own and intentionally passed the concert. When Reese and Alison complained, he snapped and tells him that he had planned this outing for 34 years. He says they're going out to dinner, a hayride and a bonfire at the beach and they're going to cherish it whether they like it or not. Alison was fed up with Craig and pepper sprays his face after he takes off his glasses. Left with him, a irritated Reese is forced to toast marshmallows as Craig sings a song from Air Supply on his ukelele. In the season 5 episode "Malcolm's Job", it is revealed in the Lucky Aide trainee video that Craig was once a district manager at the Lucky Aide. When Malcolm confronts him about his appearance in the video, Craig ignores him and pretends to take notes. Personality He is generally depicted as an indolent, unpopular, and bumbling character, although on occasion he shows flashes of apparent greatness. He is seen in several occasions to be extremely fussy and obnoxious. Episode Appearances *Red Dress *Malcolm Babysits *Lois VS Evil *The Bots and the Bees *Lois' Birthday *Casino *Robbery *Hal Quits *Traffic Ticket *Malcolm vs. Reese *Mini-Bike *Reese's Job *Lois's Makeover *Reese Drives *Dewey's Dog *Monkey *Forwards Backwards *Malcolm Holds His Tongue *Kicked Out *Garage Sale *Reese's Party *Future Malcolm *Baby Part 2 *Day Care *Watching The Baby *Malcolm's Job *Christmas Trees *Softball *Polly in the Middle *Dewey's Special Class *Standee *Malcolm's Car *Living Will *Butterflies *Stilts *Health Insurance *Halloween *Cattle Court *Graduation Trivia *Craig is also a well known level 45 Dungeon-Master in the comic book community. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male